The overall objective of this application is to increase the number of faculty members at the University of Arkansas at Pine Bluff engaging in competitive biomedical and behavioral research. To accomplish this objective, four subprojects are included. Two of these are regular research proposals and the other three are pilot studies. The project titles are 1) "Oxazolidines as Potential Pro-drugs: Stability and Pharmacological Studies", ) "Gastrin Gene Regulation"; 3) "Social Conflict and Group Processes in Social Dilemmas"; 4) "Synthesis and Anti-convulsant Activity of 2-Carbethoxymethyl Anilines". Specific aims are five publications in refereed journals, five presentations at professional meetings, and five additional funded research proposals all by the end of the project period. Competitive research will held provide a solid foundation for students to pursue graduate studies in biomedical and behavioral studies.